Random Organization XIII stories!
by FrostFire15
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so read and review! Axel and Demyx are a pair of morons with some adventures,....including stealing Larxene's yogurt, geting on Zexy's nerves, and other stupid stuff.
1. Charging a Sitar

**The Collection of Random Organization XIII Stories**

**By Frost Fire 15**

**Edited by Icestorm**

**disclaimer- i unfortunatly don't own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HELLO MY HOMIES! this is my first fan fic, so reviews are welcome!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Charging a Sitar**

**Larxene was sleeping peacefully in her bed, dreaming beautiful dreams. It was Axel blowing up. She slept unbothered until she heard a knock on her door. Larxene sturred and sat up in her bed. "Who's there! This better be good."**

**"Hey,um,Larxene? I was wondering, um ,can you, like,charge my sitar? It's out of batteries."**

**There was no mistaking that voice. Annoying. Definitly Demyx. **

**Larxene checked the digital clock next to her bed. "Demyx, it's 2 in the morning. Go to bed!" She screamed the last part. **

**"Aww, come on, Larxene."**

**Great. there was no mistaking that voice either. **

**"Go away, Axel. I was having a perfect dream until you guys came over and ruined it."**

**There was a pause.**

**"So, does that mean you aren't going to charge it?" Demyx asked through the door. **

**"Did you figure that out yourself?" Larxene answered sarcasticly.**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Preetty please?"**

**"No."**

**"Pretty, pretty,pretty, please?"**

**"No."**

**"Pretty please with fat-free yogurt on top?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?" Axel whined.**

**Larxene had it .**

**_CRACKLE SPAZE SPPISZZES CSZARXXCZAX!_**

****

**Demyx sure got his sitar charged.**

* * *

**That was chapter 1! What do you think? Review!**


	2. Larxene's Fatfree yogurt!

**Hello! I guess people liked the story , so here is an update!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Larxene's Fat-Free Yogurt!**

**Larxene went down to breakfast early the next morning and searched through the Organization's refrigerator. **

**"Um, where is my yogurt, is that my yogurt,...no that's Xemnas's cookies...where is my yogurt?"**

**"Looking for something?"**

**Larxene turned aroud and smiled sweetly, "Oh hi, Zexion. Have you seen my yogurt?" Her heart started to beat faster. _Well, they don't call him Sexy Zexy for nothing._**

**Zexion thought for a moment. "Listen, I'll help you find it if you find my jello."**

**Larxene nodded. "OK"**

* * *

**Demyx and Axel sneaked into Demyx's bedroom with pocketfuls of yogurt and jello. **

**"Are you sure this will charge my sitar?" Demyx asked nervously.**

**"Relax,"Axel assured him,"The yogurt's called 'Lightning Lemon', right? It has to have some sort of electrical power."**

**"Axel...I don't think this is right..."**

**"Hey, who's smarter here, you or me?" Axel snapped.**

**"And why did we steal Zexy's jello? If he finds out, we're dead!"**

**"He never shares anyway." Axel set the yogurt on the table. "Now, how to convert the yogurt's electrical power into your sitar."**

**We should've asked Vexen about this thing."**

**"And get found out? I don't think so." Axel snorted, and took a bite of Zexion's jello."Ummm, this tastes pretty good."**

**"Axel...I don't want to get shocked by Larxene again."**

**Axel finaly snapped." YOU SISSY! I'M IN CHARGE HERE! GOT IT _MEMORIZED?"_**

**"WELL IT'S MY SITAR!"**

**"YOUR SITAR SUCKS!"**

"**YOU'RE NOT BETTER!"**

**"THAT'S NOT A DISS!"**

**"I DON'T CARE!"**

* * *

**Zexion stopped suddenly and said,"Do you here something?"**

**Larxene fell silent. She could hear a faint shouting from down the hall. "Let's go check it out."**

**Zexion nodded.**

**As they walked down the hall, they began to hear the voices clearer.**

**"I HATE YOUR SINGING!"**

**"I HATE YOU!"**

**"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I HATE YOUR _HAIRSTYLE!"_**

**Larxene heard a sharp gasp.**

**"Axel, did you really mean that?" someone whimpered.**

**"Of corse not, Demyx." a sarcastic voice retorted. **

**Footsteps came closer to the door and the door flew open. Demyx had his back to the door and Axel looked up and made a choking sound when he saw Larxene and Zexion.**

**Demyx frowned. "What's up, Axel? What are you staring at?"**

**Axel took a step back. "Sorry to ditch ya, but my health calls me." He dissappered into a portal of darkness.**

**Zexion smiled evily. "You stole my jello, and now you shall pay!"**

**And as Larxene went to find Axel, Demyx's scream was still ringing in her ears.**

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	3. a plea for help!

**Hello! According to the reviews, this story is giong well! yay!But, i have some problems. i'm in a serious writer's block and not sure what to wrie next, so can you do me all a favor and send me some ideas? Can you use that private message thing, where you click on my penname and it has an option called"send message"? thanks!**

**Frost Fire 15**


	4. How Hard Can Setting Up a TV be?

hello! sorry it took so long, that was the worst writer's block ever! ok, here's the next chappy!

Frost Fire 15

ps. thanks to icestorm and greenwolf60 for editing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**How Hard Can Setting Up a TV Be?**

**Roxas burst into Axel's bedroom, panting. "Axel, AXEL!"**

**"What? I'm busy." Axel replyed, his face in a magazine.**

**"We go- hey, wait a minute. What are you reading?" Roxas looked sick.**

**"Uhhh, nothing!" Axel stuffed his _Playboy_ magazine behind his pillow. "What is it?"**

**"We gotta a _Flat-Screen Plasma TV!_**" **Roxas cheered.**

**Axel's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? With cable?"**

**"Yes, yes, I'm serious! Come on!" He raced out of the room and dragged Axel with him.

* * *

Vexen was already at the TV by the time they got to the living room. ( org.13 has a living room?) Vexen smiled at them.**

"Hey, you know how to set up a TV, right? Cool, I need to conduct an experiment." And he suddenly left without letting them talk to him at all.

Roxas looked uncertainly at the tv. "Oh, no..." he moaned.

Axel looked thoughtful. "Wonder what he's experimenting?" he asked.

Roxas stared at Axel. "Is that all you can think about now! I mean, come on! How are we gonna do this? I want to watch Barney...no wait, I mean, I want to watch CSI! We have to set it up or else I'll DIE!"

Axel didn't seem worried."We are technically dead anyway..."

Roxas went crazy. "OH NO! NOW AXEL'S SPEAKING BIG WORDS! THE WORLD IS ENDING! AAAAUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

Axel calmed him down."Ok, ok, I get the picture. Not really, but ok."

Roxas swallowed uneasily. "The TV's electric, right? Let's ask Larxene."

Now it was time for Axel to freak out. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! NOT LARXENE! SHE'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD!"

"Axel..." Roxas stammered.

Axel turned around. "oh no..."

Larxene was standing over the now-smashed TV with her kunai knives in her hand. She smiled sweetly. "Oh, there you are, Axel."

* * *

Well? what do you think? Ideas and reviews are welcome! 

Frost Fire 15


	5. Zexion has some fun

hi, srry i took so long. school sucks, i swear, and with exams...shudders. oh well, here it is!!!!!

FF15

* * *

**Random Organization XIII Stories!!!!!**

**by FF15**

**i don't own kh or any character.**

Demyx had never been so unhappy in his life.

Well, acctually, after getting mauled, mugged, destroyed, wrecked, doomed, broken, beaten,(etc.) by Zexion, he was knocked out cold and would've been reduced to nothing instead of a nobody, so technically, he couldn't feel anything. Not that he could feel any emotion anyway. Ack, someone hit me for this endless drabble.

Anyway, after Zexion ate his new-found jello with glee, he gagged up the uncontious Demyx and put him in a sack. Then, he started dragging the singer to...well, you'll see.

* * *

This is when Demyx wakes up. Now. 

Demyx's muffled voice came from the sack he was tied in."Uh...Zexion...Axel...Roxas...Larxene...fat-free yogurt...jello...Reno..."

Zexion answered Demyx's moaning. "Who's Reno?"

"Axel,no duh."

"Seriously?"

"No kidding." Demyx twisted around in the bag. "Hey, I've read a lot of Zexion/Demyx parrings, but just 'cause you're dragging me around in a sack doesn't mean you're gay, right?"

"Wrong." Zexion turned towards the sack Demyx was trapped in. The sack started shaking and trembling. "There's been something I wanted to tell you for a long time." He leaned closer to Demyx, and drew out each word slowly, with deliberation. His voice softened to a whisper. "Demyx...I love you.."

"OH MY G-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx screamed and fainted inside the bag again with a loud thump.

Zexion chuckled and continued walking to Vexen's lab with Demyx.

"I always wanted to see what would happen if I said that."

* * *

**Author's note: Zexion was just joking when he said that to Demyx.**

**Yes, i know that was a short chapter. I've been wanting to write a little yaoi. It's my first time, so it's just a small chap. the next chap is gonna be continuing with Zexion and Demyx. Remember- Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**FF15**


End file.
